About Books
by G. Fanfiction
Summary: James isn't in the mood for chatting. Lily doesn't care. [Fluffy]


_"Lil, that's so perfect!"_

_"I know! It's not every day a fourth girl has a date with a seventh year guy..."_

_"He asked you in the middle of the Great Hall! How nice!"_

_"Yeah! I can't believe..."_

Whispers. James Potter had been listening to them for at least ten minutes. He broke his third quill, annoyed enough. He just needs to keep chill. Focus.

_"... And a sunny Saturday day, I bet!"_

_"What do you think about that dress with buttons...A good idea or...? "_

_"The one you weared on Christmas?"_

_"No_–_"_

_"Oh. Wait. I think I remember_–_"_

He failed.

"_For Merlin sake's!_ Could you two ladies stop chattering for a moment, uh?"

The girls jumped instantly.

"Potter? What– Since when do you go to the library?"

...

"And what are these books? I barely able to see you behind this pile. God, we're not even in exams week..."

"_Silence, please_. We are in a study locus here, Evans"

"Funny, of all the phrases that I thought you could be able produce from your mouth, that would definitely be the last one"

"Yeah, keep thinking about what my mouth does, but a little quieter, alright?"

"Wow! You really want to study"

"Well noted"

"Hey, since when are you interested in alchemy? You are an absolutely trash in Potions…" And then: "Wait. '_My Very Friendly Doses of Bewitched'_? Oh! '_A Bad Crazy Alchemist's Guide'_? Hold on... '_A Thousand and One Liquid Passion Enchantments'_? _Potter!_ What the hell!"

"Evans, get out of my table right now" He glared her. "Seriously, back off"

"Honestly, what are you doing? And stop pushing me, you pig"

...

"_Amortentia_? You cannot be thinking... I mean– A love potion!"

"Why do you say that to me?"

"The book in front of you is on this page."

"Oh,"

"Potter, there are other ways to go on a date – even you!"

"I don't need a potion for this. _Merlin, how stupid!_"

"Just spit it out then!"

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He sighed. "And that's not supposed to be a relief to see yourself far away from me and my inflated ego?"

"Not at all. And yes, you supposed to be right. Now, start to talk."

"_Psh._ _What a nosy_"

...

"_Fine_. There are at least two girls trying to poison me and I'm not exactly happy with the chance to lose my Hogsmeade day for something like that. Am I clear enough?"

"Are you telling the truth or not?"

"Do you think I would be here if it wasn't?"

"Good point. But who, for Morgana, would bewitch you? Let's face it, it would be enough to greet you for two days in the classes, giggle a little and... Done! Ready to go to the nearest broom cupboard...! Don't look at me like that"

"I really don't know if I should be huffy or worried about the richness of details"

"You douchebag!"

_Slap_.

"_Ouch_! That hurts!"

"If, and I'm not sure yet, you are real going through it, why don't you just ask Professor Slughorn for some of the private stock antidote or maybe ask him to prepared it?"

"Nothing in stock," he said firmly and rolled his eyes very impatiently. "And I can't ask to"

"But why? And don't be silly, you're not sure if he hasn't!"

"He forced me to confess who the girls were in the last time, and it wasn't cool, okay? They have been detained for ages"

"Confess? Last time? Potter–"

"I'm serious! Aretha Diglann is one of his golden pupil; I don't want to get her in trouble. Even she a complete freak"

"Where I am? The Ravenclaw's seeker...? That's... She is gorgeous, why…you–? You know what? Forget it"

"Thanks a lot. Now, if you don't mind..."

"You'll never find out in that mess. We'll supposed to learn in the sixth year, so... Let me see... '_Bottle Charm In The Pocket'_? Gross. Here, this one. Or that... But maybe–"

"Evans, why did you just sit down?"

"Doesn't it seems obvious? I'll help you. You are clearly unable to accomplish the task. A cauldron boiling down is the smallest of problems compares to the potential damage you are,"

"_Aha!_"

_Smooch. _James dabbed a kiss on the girl's pink cheek.

"Hey...! And for the record, you'll do my Transfiguration notes for a month"

"Oh! I forgot that. You are an absolutely trash in Transfiguration, Evans"

"_Silence, please_. We are in a study locus here, Potter" And she backs to the books, still livid about the kind lips.


End file.
